cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
GameFAccords
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=83579 |date = April 1, 2010 |termin = April 1, 2010 |status = Defunct |color = darkred |nocat = yes }} The GameFAccords was an optional defense pact between the LUEnited Nations, formed on April 1, 2010 through the merger of the Mushroom Kingdom and Vanguard, and the Random Insanity Alliance announced on April 1, 2010. The accords remained active for only several hours as the LUEnited Nations later merged into the Mushroom Kingdom. Treaty text In the beginning First, there was GameFAQs. Then, there were Boards 402 and 403: LUE & Random Insanity. A bit later on there were LUElinks and CyberNations. Naturally, then there came the LUEnited Nations and the Random Insanity Alliance. Now the LUEnited Nations has been reborn. Regardless of our...viciously bloody past on GameFAQs, the LUEN and RIA are on very good terms, and now solidify this bond of peace with a Optional Defense and Aggression Pact. Extremely Sexy Summary We do not want to smash each other to pieces with a rusty golf club. Instead we have the option of smashing others with rusty golf clubs together. That is all. Read on for specifics. Preamble In a desire to promote security in the lands of their member nations, LUEnited Nations (LUE) and Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) mutually agree to the following terms: Article I It must be understood that both organizations remain sovereign as do each member nations. Article II No Member of either undersigned alliance may declare war against another member nation within the other alliance. Any nation caught violating this rule must immediately declare peace and pay reparations to the attacked nation or face expulsion from their alliance. Reparations will be negotiated between the leaders of the two alliances or their designated representatives. Failure of the alliance to expel a member caught in violation of this rule may be considered grounds for the revocation of this treaty. Article III In the event of a nation from one alliance declaring war on a nation from the other, the victim nation is not to retaliate in any way for a period of 24 hours, to provide time for a diplomatic solution to be reached. No member of either undersigned alliance may provide foreign aid to any nation currently in a state of war with a member of the other alliance. This rule may be waived by the alliance of the victim nation, which can provide both military and financial aid in an effort to prevent further damage caused by the aggressor nation. Article IV No member nation under this agreement will give aid (militarily or economically) to any third party nation or organization at war against LUE or the RIA. Article V This pact is between the LUEnited Nations and Random Insanity Alliance only and does not affect any current or future agreements. Article VI Either organization undertaking action (aggressive or defensive) against other entities not included in this agreement does so without implication to the other signatory. The other signatory is, however, encouraged to assist if requested. Article VII Infractions of any of these points by either party may be grounds for Pact termination. This pact may be canceled after 48 hour notice is given to the other signatory. Signed for the LUEnited Nations, *~Archon, Co-Leader *~rafael_nadal, Co-Leader *~babyjesus, Minister of Defense *~Denial, Minister of Foreign Affairs *~HD30, Minister of Internal Affairs *~Lebubu, Minister of Internal Affairs *~AVFC_1, Minister of Media *~SirWilliam, Minister of Pacifican Expatriates Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance, *~cctmsp13, Viceroy, Head of Economics, Destroyer of Vowels *~Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Eperor of the SuperFriends *~Shadow Slayer, Triumvir, Slayer of Shadow, Squeezer of Lemon, Unleasher of the Shadow, Barks like a Dog, Code Monkey, I'M PIKACHU *~Thunder Strike, Triumvir of Stuff, hater of cats *~Rebel Virgina, Head of Foreign Affairs *~Ogaden, left arm of Voltron, Head of Internal Affairs, Cactimus Prime's official window washer and detailer *~C-zom, Head of Military Operations *~gangs20003, Head of Recruitment, Eater of Reogas babies, maker of wordses, liker of cats. Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:April Fools' Day